Building management systems such as fire alarm systems and security systems are often installed within a premises such as commercial, residential, or governmental building. Examples of these buildings include offices, hospitals, warehouses, multi-unit dwellings, schools or universities, shopping malls, government offices, and casinos. These systems generally include control panels that function as system controllers and distributed devices.
For example, the fire alarm systems typically include fire control panels that function as the system controllers. Fire detection/initiation devices and alarm notification devices are then installed throughout the buildings and connect to the panels. These devices communicate over a local circuit such as a safety and security network, which in turn connects to the fire control panel. Some examples of fire detection/initiation devices include smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, flame detectors, temperature sensors, and/or pull stations (also known as manual call points). Some examples of fire notification devices include speakers, horns, bells, chimes, light emitting diode (LED) reader boards, and/or flashing lights (e.g., strobes).
The fire detection devices monitor the buildings for indicators of fire. Upon detection of an indicator of fire such as smoke or heat or flames, the device is activated and a signal is sent from the activated device over the safety and security network to the fire control panel. The fire control panel then initiates an alarm condition by activating audio and visible alarms of the fire notification devices. Additionally, the fire control panel will also send the indications of fire as fire alarm information to a monitoring station, which will notify the local fire department or fire brigade.
In a similar vein, the security systems typically include security panels and monitoring devices, where the monitoring devices detect indications of intrusions and unauthorized access at or within the building and report to the security panel. The monitoring devices of the security systems often include motion sensor devices, surveillance camera devices, and door controllers that communicate with the intrusion panel over a safety and security network and might also control the door locking/unlocking. Motion sensor devices can detect intrusions and unauthorized access to the premises, and send indications of the intrusions to the security panel. The surveillance camera devices capture video data of monitored areas within the premises, and door controllers provide access to perimeter and/or internal doors, in examples. Additionally, the security panel will also send the indications of intrusions as intrusion information to a monitoring station.
The monitoring stations will typically monitor multiple fire alarm and security systems for alarm information sent from the control panels of these systems. The alarm information includes fire alarm information sent from the fire alarm panels and intrusion information sent from the security panels. The monitoring stations process the alarm information and then notify the proper authorities. Monitoring stations are often required by regulations, making them a standard component of most fire alarm and security systems, regardless of age or manufacturer of the components of these systems. These monitoring stations can be administered by a third party company, the same company that provides or manufactures the fire alarm systems and security systems, or a public agency, among examples.